Halo 2: World of Absolution
by Mkchief34
Summary: The Covenant onslaught against humanity has been slowed, but it has not been stopped. Filled with fury, they turn their eyes from Earth to a world of immortal conflict, known as Remnant. As the UNSC races against time to aid the planet, will the powers of Huntsmen and Huntresses be enough to save their world from complete devastation? Set during Volume 3 of RWBY. Slight Halo AU.
1. Introduction - The Beginning of the End

The date is October 15th, 2552.

Halo has been destroyed, and a massive blow dealt to the alien Covenant's onslaught against Humanity. With the few survivors of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and Gettysburg returned to Earth, the UNSC must now prepare for the inevitable, devastating invasion of humanity's Home World.

However, not even the Office of Naval Intelligence could know that the war will soon take a turn for the unknown as the Covenant Invasion Fleet mean for Earth is redirected to another world, a world known as…

Remnant.

It is the 9th Age of Reclamation.

The Covenant, humiliated by their defeat and the ensuing destruction of the Sacred Halo Ring, begin their search for the homeworld of their enemy, Humanity. in the meantime, the three Hierarchs prepare to hear the defense of the actions of Shipmaster in command of The Fleet of Particular Justice, Thel 'Vadamee.

Even so, a new report has come from the fleet. Covenant scout cruisers have found a world that is not part of the fold of humanity, yet is populated by humans. The Prophets begin making their preparations for an immediate assault on this world.

It is time for the Vytal Festival.

The four Kingdoms of Remnant, ready to celebrate continued peace, have sent their best Huntsmen and Huntresses to the island of Vytal. Protected by the Atlas fleet in the sky and the students of four academies on the ground, not a single Grimm would be able to make it onto the island unscathed.

However, something far more dangerous than the Grimms is coming from beyond. A new foe that bears not an olive branch, but a sword in one hand and a torch in the other.


	2. Chapter 1 - Before the Storm

Earth, UNSC Orbital Defense Grid

Cairo Station, October 15th, 2552

XXXX

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood sat in his office aboard Cairo Station, watching the ships of the UNSC Home Fleet wait in their combat positions for the enemy's inevitable attack on their homeworld.

Even with the UNSC assembling the largest Home Fleet they could, and with the power of their Orbital Defense Grid platforms, Hood was certain that the Covenant would find one way or another to break through.

They always did find a way to win, after all.

"Lord Hood?"

Hood turned to see the AI Cortana appear nearby and salute.

"I've got a high priority message from the Office of Naval Intelligence, for your eyes only." she reported. "It's straight from the CINCONI."

"Patch it through." Hood said gravely as Cortana disappeared. As he activated the file on his computer, the greyed out image of ONI's Commander in Chief appeared.

"Lord Hood." the woman, Admiral Parangosky if Hood's memory was correct, said. "We have a new development."

"Well, let's hear it." Hood said. "The enemy attack on Earth could come at any moment."

"Which is partially why I called you directly." the CINCONI replied. "The enemy attack will be coming much later than we initially expected."

"Why's that?" Hood asked.

"Because the Covenant have found a new target." the CINCONI said. "A planet known as Remnant."

"Never heard of it." Hood frowned.

"I don't expect you to have. Before the war, we redacted the planet's very existence in order to keep it safe." the CINCONI replied. "We believe the Covenant have discovered it and its population of over 900,000 human souls, who haven't developed FTL travel."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hood scowled.

"Because they don't know a damn thing about the war, and they'll be caught completely off guard when the Covenant invade. The people of Remnant may be used to and are exceptionally skilled with their methods of combat, but they won't stand a godforsaken chance against the Covenant."

"As such, you are to dispatch as many ships you can spare from the Home and Reserve Fleets and get to Remnant as soon as possible. I've sent coordinates to the AI Cortana for distribution. We may have slowed the Covenant with Halo's destruction, but we haven't stopped them, Lord Hood. Once they finish Remnant, they'll come for Earth."

"Understood." Hood replied. "Cortana?"

"I've already notified the assigned ships and sent coordinates to their shipboard AIs." Cortana said. "Commander Miranda Keyes has also asked permission to lead the expedition from the In Amber Clad and the Forward Unto Dawn."

"Permission granted." Hood replied. "What's his status?"

"Chief's good to go." Cortana replied. "He's just finished suiting up into the Mark VI armor that was sent up yesterday. He's waiting with Sergeant Johnson in the briefing room for your signal."

"Good." Hood replied. "Have all ships ready to move out in two hours, and CINCONI?"

"Yes?" the CINCONI replied.

"What can you tell me about Remnant?" Hood asked as he sat back down. "I need to know what we can expect."

The CINCONI nodded and began to speak.

XXXX

The Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Sanctum of the Hierarchs

Room of Justice

XXXX

As the Councilors of both Sangheili and San'shyuum watched the Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret listen to the testimony of the accused Fleetmaster, Thel 'Vadamee, they grew more and more angry with each word spoken.

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood." Truth had spoken. "But this Demon, this "Master Chief"..."

"By the time I knew the Demon's intent...there was nothing I could do." 'Vadamee had replied.

There were cries of outrage and fury as the Councilors vented their frustrations at the accused Elite. The Chieftain of the Brutes, Tartarus, chuckled under his breath. As Truth began to speak again, there was another voice that spoke.

"Noble Hierarchs, I have urgent news from the front."

A Shipmaster that 'Vadamee recognized as Rtas 'Vadumee approached and bowed.

"Is it urgent enough to interrupt this session of the council?" Regret asked.

"Yes, Prophet of Regret." Vadumee said. "We have located another human-populated planet far from their galaxy, but from what my scout cruiser could tell, there was no presence of the humans we are fighting, nor any sign of the ability to travel between star systems. They call it...Remnant"

There were murmurs of disbelief as the Prophets mused on this.

"How many?" Mercy asked.

"Over 900,000 by our initial estimates." 'Vadumee replied, generating a hologram of the planet before the council. "The humans there appear to be gathering on this island, here, for a celebration of some kind, called the "Vytal Festival"."

"And how do know of this?" Truth asked again.

"We managed to intercept several transmissions between two humans known as "Ozpin", and ''Ironwood." I believe they are working together to ensure this Vytal Festival's safety."

The Council and the Prophets were silent.

"I thank you, Shipmaster." Truth said. "We will take this under advisement. You many return to your fleet."

The Shipmaster bowed and left.

"Now, as for you, Fleetmaster..." Truth continued. "Your inability to safeguard Halo is a colossal failure, and one that could even be seen as...heresy. However, due to your exemplary record and honor in service, we are offering you a choice of the matter of your punishment."

"You may choose to be imprisoned, branded with the Mark of Shame, and never see the coming of the Great Journey…or become the Arbiter...and lead our attack upon this world of Remnant with our blessing." Truth finished. "Should you succeed in your efforts, you will be exonerated of your crimes."

'Vadamee was silent for several moments. Then, he spoke.

"What must I do as your Arbiter?"

"Come to the Arbiter's Mausoleum at dawn tomorrow." Truth said. "There, you will be bestowed with the armor of your new station, and from there, you will lead the fleet to Remnant. Torch the planet and leave not a stone unturned."

Thel 'Vadamee bowed deep, and departed. As the Prophets returned to their chambers, the Council slowly dispersed under the protection of the Honor Guard.

XXXX

Remnant, Kingdom of Vale

Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office.  
XXXX

Ozpin took a sip from his mug of coffee and peered once again at the layout of the Atlas fleet's defensive positions around the island of Vytal. He knew that the Atlas fleet's presence as well as their soldiers would inevitably lead to an attack on the island by the Grimm or White Fang.

"Headmaster? May I come in?"

Ozpin looked up to see Ruby Rose peek around the corner of the door.

"Come in, Miss Rose." Ozpin replied. "What is the matter?"

"I can't sleep." she sighed. "I'm really nervous about the festival."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ozpin asked as Ruby sat down.

"I think so. I mean, the festival begins tomorrow, and I'm really excited, but...also really scared." Ruby said. "Yang told me to calm down and everything will be okay, but...it's really tough to do that."

"I see." Ozpin replied. "Ruby, I can assure you that everything will work out fine. You are one of the most brilliant Huntresses that has ever come to Beacon, including your mother and Team STRQ. You will do quite well, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled. "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Ruby." Ozpin replied. "You should return to your dorms. It's going to be quite busy tomorrow."

Ruby beamed in thanks and departed for her team's room. Ozpin gave a small smile as he continued his work, as the Atlas Fleet in the distance lay at rest.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Hellish Awakening

The next evening, Planet Remnant

Vale, Beacon Academy, Courtyard

XXXX

"I'm so excited! It's finally time!" Ruby Rose cheered with glee as fireworks lit up the night sky. "The Vytal Festival's opening ceremonies!"

"It is quite exciting, but do keep yourself in check." Weiss Schnee replied kindly but firmly. "We have to be a good example."

"Screw that!" Yang Xiao Long replied with a waved hand of disregard. "We're here to have fun! So let's do just that!"

Blake Belladonna merely nodded, her own eyes turned upwards towards the stars in the sky. For some reason, she mused, quite a few of them seemed to be growing ever so slightly bigger as they almost seemed to be descending down.

She pushed those suspicions to the back of her head and rejoined her teammates, who were currently celebrating with Team JNPR at the large snack-filled refreshment tables nearby.

"Man, this is going to be the best Vytal Festival ever!" Nora Valkyrie proclaimed, giving off a few laughs of merriment. "I can't wait to see the morons that get matched against us tomorrow!"

"Nora, please." Lie Ren admonished. "Come down from the table and sit. We've got quite a bit of time ahead of us before the first matches tomorrow."

"Oh, fine." Nora pouted, sitting next to her childhood friend. "Anyway...Blake? What are you doing in that tree?"

The two teams then noticed that Blake had leaped into a nearby oak and was watching the stars above the Academy.

"I swear it's just my imagination, but I think the stars up above us are getting bigger and brighter." she mused.

"Could be the Atlas Fleet." Pyrrha suggested.

"No, the Fleet's stationed above Vytal Island right now for night duties." Weiss replied. "And now that you mention it...I think I can see just what you mean, Blake."

Ruby and Yang, along with Team JNPR, could now see several of the stars were growing bigger with each passing second, and they were in a symmetrical pattern, shaped like a teardrop.

"Those stars are getting too big to be well, stars." Ruby said quietly.

"They aren't getting bigger." Blake replied. "They're getting closer!"

As more and more of the student Huntsmen and Huntresses watched the mysterious stars descend, the fireworks stopped with a sudden halt. Then, the shapes of several massive airships, many with teardrop-like figures on the prow, began to reveal their forms while they descended.

"What are those things?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Weiss replied. "Those aren't Atlas-made, that's for sure."

Then one ship moved off to the city of Vale nearby, and positioned itself above it. As the students watched, a brilliant light formed beneath it in a mix of purple and orange.

"What's it doing?" Blake asked the air around here, thinking out loud.

Then, the ship fired the light in a destructive beam that all but torched a massive hole in the center of the city, visible to all who were attending.

"What are they doing!?" Ruby cried out as more ships began to do the same, sending the energy blasts down like the rain, reducing the once prosperous city to cinders and ash.

"Whatever they are, they're attacking us!" Pyrrha cried. "Everyone, RUN!"

The students present didn't need to be told twice. As more purple-armored transport ships began flying down towards the campus of Beacon and began unloading their alien passengers, Teams RWBY and JNPR made their way to the locker rooms to retrieve their weapons.

"Weiss, get on the computer! See if you can call General Ironwood!" Ruby yelped as she tossed the heiress her rapier, Myrtenaster. Weiss tapped the screen, and somehow managed to access the PA and emergency broadcast system.

"If anyone can hear me, this is Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY. The city of Vale and Beacon Academy are under attack by unknown forces! We need help immediately! Repeat, we need help!..."

Then, the computer sparked and exploded in Weiss's face. Her Aura absorbed the impact, but she was still sent to the ground.

"You okay?" Yang asked, helping her up. As Weiss nodded and the two teams retrieved and prepared their weapons, Jaune looked out the locker room door to see a group of unarmed students from Atlas be cornered by the enemy. There were three hunched-over, lizard-like beings wearing blue armor, another of their kind wearing red, and more simian-like ones with orange backpacks, accompanied by more avian creatures armed with some sort of energy shield.

As the one in red roared in an alien language, they opened fire, cutting the Atlas students down like wheat in the field.

"NO!" Jaune yelled, drawing the attention of the aliens, who fired blasts of green and blue energy in his direction. One bolt hit his face and reduced the strength of his Aura by one third.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried, helping him up.

"They're coming!" he motioned to the sealed door. "We need to run!"

Weiss used a small amount of Ice Dust to place a barricade in front of the door as they ran to the next area, only to be spotted by more of the aliens.

This time, they were cornered and would have to make their fighting stand. As the aliens opened fire and the two teams responded, Ruby called out to Weiss and Blake as they charged the alien leaders.

"Checkmate!"

Weiss skewered one of the taller aliens in the eye, killing it instantly, and swept over about seven of the avians with shields. Blake easily shot and killed them with Gambol Shroud before dodging a charged bolt of Green energy using her Semblance. As Yang blasted more of them in the chest with her Ember Celica, Team JNPR was holding back the smaller simian ones with backpacks.

Jaune was currently using his shield as cover for Nora and Ren, whose projectile weapons were doing damage against the aliens. Eventually, the area was cleared of enemies.

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby called out bravely, though she and everyone else were shaking with fright.

"Yeah!" Jaune replied. "Let's go, we can't stay here!"

XXXX

Orbit of Remnant, behind the Covenant Fleet

XXXX

As the UNSC Naval Task Force, led by the frigates In Amber Clad and Forward Unto Dawn exited Slipspace, they saw to their horror that they were too late to stop the Covenant's initial attack, as they could see several Corvettes glassing a massive city on the planet's surface.

"What's our status?" Miranda Keyes barked.

"The Covenant are in the dark to our presence." a crewman reported. "They're engaged in surface action. So far, we're undetected."

"I've ID'd two CAS Class Carriers overseeing the smaller ships in an Echo Ring formation." another added. "So far, they're focusing their efforts on ground assault, not on engaging us up here in space."

"Good work." Keyes replied. "We need to know what we're up against and fast. Cortana, is there any way we can communicate with any of the survivors?"

"I'm glad you asked." Cortana replied. "I've managed to intercept a distress beacon from this large complex of buildings near the Covenant's invasion site. I'll send it to you now."

"Copy. Master Chief?" Keyes asked.

"I'm here." Chief replied.

"I've got a special assignment for you. Take as many troops as you can fit in a five-unit flight of Pelicans and start S-and-R for those survivors." Keyes ordered. "There's a team of ODSTs readying up, callsign is Alpha 9. I suggest you bring them along."

"Copy." Chief replied. "On my way."

As Chief entered the In Amber Clad's flight bay, he retrieved a MA5C Assault Rifle, an M6D Magnum, and grenades from the weapon rack. Once he inspected the weapons and retrieved his supply of ammo, he embarked on the first Pelican and took a seat at the front.

"Master Chief?"

Chief turned to see the ODSTs of Alpha 9, led by Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, according to his IFF tag, take their seats.

"Sergeant Buck, I presume?" Chief replied.

"Yessir." Buck replied. "Ready on your word."

"Copy that." Chief spoke. "All Pelicans, deploy."

As the five UNSC Pelicans flanked around the Covenant ships as they descended into the atmosphere, Cortana spoke over the radio.

"Chief, soldiers, listen up. Until the UNSC Task Force can move freely, we can't send reinforcements to you, once you make landfall. In addition to that, any additional flights would risk detection by the Covenant, and that would end our mission really quick."

As such, once you're down there, you're own your own. We'll monitor your progress remotely from the In Amber Clad, but we need to keep radio signals clear and silent to prevent detection."

"Understood." Chief replied as the Pelicans descended towards an area of the complex that had already seen conflict. As they landed, Chief activated his flashlight to see overturned tables and other figments of a party scattered about amongst the dead bodies of teens and young adults in school uniforms.

"Damn." Mickey groaned. "That's...not how they should have gone out."

"Feet first into hell, Mickey." Dutch replied.

"Quiet." Buck ordered. "We've got survivors to locate. Chief?"

"I've got signs on eight contacts." Chief said. "And there's Covenant right on their heels."

Chief motioned towards a building near a large mess hall, and the Spartan, along with the Marines and ODSTs, moved towards it.

XXXX

As Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the storage rooms near the Mess Hall after eliminating the aliens they had encountered, Jaune and Nora moved a set of crates to bar the door behind them. Ruby could now see the devastation the aliens were inflicting on the academy. The city of Vale in the distance was burning, and the howls of nocturnal Grimm were being trampled on by the roar of guns and the distant carnage.

The Atlas fleet had arrived about thirty minutes earlier with guns blazing, and were soon annihilated by the alien's smaller ships. Weiss had recovered a scroll tuned to the Emergency Channel, which, although muted, was blaring distress beacons across the screen from the Atlas soldiers stationed in Vale.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Why now?" she sobbed quietly, falling into her sister's arms. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know." Yang did her best to soothe her sister, but with all that had happened in the last hour or so, she felt like crying too. "But Ruby...we'll make it out. I promise. I won't let anything hurt you."

As Ruby nodded and wiped her tears with her crimson sleeve, Jaune peeked out the door to see, to his horror, they had been followed again. More of the lanky, tall aliens wearing red armor were going room to room, blowing the doors down.

"They followed us." he whispered. As the aliens drew closer, the Huntsmen and Huntresses drew their weapons with shaking hands. Then, they footsteps reached their door.

As the aliens stood back, there was a hiss, a snap, and the door exploded in a burst of blue flames. As the two teams opened fire, they downed quite a few of the aliens before they fell back and took cover. Ruby reached to her ammo bag for a spare mag, only to come up empty.

"I'm out." she whispered.

"So am I." Blake added.

"Same." Yang ejected her last ammo belt.

"Me too." Weiss and the others with ballistic weapons nodded. "Looks like we'll have to go in close."

As one of the aliens began to advance again, Ruby gave a war cry as she lunged towards it, only to be swiftly caught and raised up, in preparation to be killed. The alien laughed and ignited a sword of blue energy. As Yang screamed and Ruby closed her silver eyes, there was a blur of movement, a roar of pain, and Ruby saw a steel knife embedded in the alien's throat. As she fell to the ground, the alien collapsed, dead from the wound.

And amidst the corpses of the other aliens…it stood there.

It was massive, about seven feet tall, wearing green armor designed for battle. It also wore a golden-visored helmet and carried a gun with an angular shroud in its hands.

But on its left breast were three digits that Ruby would remember for the rest of her days.

117.

As the armored being approached, some human soldiers in black armor with different color accents took defensive positions behind him alongside humans in green and brown armor with similar weapons. Ruby could also see a patch on the closest of the black ones' shoulder, bearing the letters "ODST" and a flaming skull.

Then, the green one spoke in a soldier's voice.

"We don't have much time. We need to move now."


	4. Chapter 3 - Rescue from Ruins

As the students slowly stood up, nearly paralyzed with fright, awe, and thankfulness, the green-armored one turned to the other humans with flaming skull patches.

"Cortana, report." he, or at least it sounded like a he, ordered. The students raised their eyes, as no one there responded to the name "Cortana".

"We've managed to splice into the Covenant Battlenet." a female voice replied from nowhere. "They were apparently too busy attacking the City nearby to notice our fleet behind them. We'll need to act fast if we want to keep it that way, Chief."

"Understood." "Chief" replied. "Let's go."

"Wait." Weiss spoke up, causing the human soldiers to look at her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"And who's Cortana?" Yang added. Chief was silent, then he spoke in response.

"Call me Master Chief." he said. "I'm a UNSC Spartan-II, callsign is Sierra 117."

"Edward Buck." the leader of the black-clad soldiers replied. "UNSC Marine Corps, ODSTs, leader of Alpha-9. That's Mickey, Dutch, Romeo, and Rookie."

The ODSTs apart from Rookie said hello, but Rookie kept silent.

"And I'm Cortana." the voice spoke again as Chief pulled what looked like a computer chip from his helmet, and pressed the center with his thumb. A small holographic human figure, colored blue with long hair, appeared with a smirk.

"A Ghost!?" Nora and Ruby yelped while they hid behind Ren and Yang respectively.

Cortana gave an amused laugh in reply.

"I'm not a ghost, as most human stories of the supernatural and paranormal can be explained through common sense and logic." she chuckled. "As I said, I'm Cortana, a UNSC Artifical Intelligence unit and Chief's partner. I take it this planet hasn't developed an AI yet?"

"Not one that we would know about." Weiss replied, astonished.

"I already knew that actually." Cortana smiled. "The Atlas Military database told me a lot about this world. I just wanted to see your reactions."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Weiss asked, shocked. The Atlas database was one of the most heavily guarded systems on Remnant, and even the best programmers in the miltiary had trouble getting through its defenses.

"Please, sneaking though the firewalls without being detected by their security programs was just too easy." Cortana laughed. "Their security may have been top of the line here, but I've gotten through much better."

"Focus." Chief interrupted. "Cortana, are there any good extraction points near our position?"

"There are several in fact." the AI replied. "The Covenant have moved off the Academy we're in and are focusing their ground forces on fighting the Atlas soldiers there, as well as the creatures called Grimm, from what I can gather in the Atlas database and the Covenant Battlenet. Once the Grimm realized they were under threat, they started attacking the Covenant with fury. Anyway, there's a small garden not far from here. That's our extraction point."

"Copy." Chief said, placing Cortana's chip back in his helmet. "Let's move. Stay behind us and keep your eyes open for any sign of hostiles."

XXXX

As the two teams followed Chief and his men into the open, they could see the devastation inflicted on Beacon. Buildings lay in ruin, the bodies of students were scattered about, and the statue at the front entrance was flecked with blood and plasma burns.

The sight made Ruby and every other Huntsman and Huntress there feel like throwing up, or at the least falling down and sobbing.

"Stay focused." Chief ordered. "There's nothing you could have done for them. You need to concentrate on the here and now, otherwise you won't survive this."

Ruby gave a nod, but her mind was filled with worries for all of her friends and family. Uncle Qrow, Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda...did they survive? Did anyone?

"Extraction's here!" A Marine called as five grey or green airships bearing the words UNSC set themselves down in the garden. As the UNSC soldiers jumped in, the students followed behind. Chief helped the smaller members of Teams RWBY and JNPR get seated, before the Pelicans tore off into the sky and into space.

"Hey." Chief said, looking at Ruby. "You might want to see this."

As Ruby staggered over, she peered out the Pelican's rear hatch window and gasped. As they exited Remnant's atmosphere, the black of space and millions of stars greeted them.

The sight soothed Ruby, at least by a small amount. As she and Chief sat down, Weiss peered down at the Scroll she found. As she expected, there was no signal this high up in the atmosphere. Setting it back in her pocket, she looked down at Myrtenaster, which was coated with dried blood from the aliens they had killed.

At this, the other students looked over their own weapons. Jaune's shield had received heavy damage from covering Ren and Nora earlier, and it was barely holding together in its scabbard form. They were all out of ammo, and Weiss was low on what Dust she had left. Crescent Rose's scythe blade had taken damage, and Ember Celica had been dented and scratched in a few places. Gambol Shroud had been damaged as well, and the blade was dulled.

"Heads up!" the Pelican's pilot called out. "We're home in fifteen seconds! Welcome aboard the UNSC In Amber Clad! Hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks." Ruby replied as they landed and unloaded their passengers. Waiting for them was a brown-haired woman in a naval officer's uniform, and a man in green military armor that resembled that of the Marines from earlier.

"Welcome aboard." the woman said. "I'm Commander Miranda Keyes, UNSC Navy. This is Sergeant Major Avery Johnson."

Johnson gave a wave as the Marines and ODSTs headed out of the hangar after stowing their weapons.

"Chief, good work down there." Keyes said. "We've managed to move close enough to the surface that we can start searching for additional survivors once the Covenant move off the city and the Academy. Sergeant, why don't we get these kids something to eat and somewhere to rest?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Johnson replied. "Come on, Chief! We're on babysitting duty!"

"Copy." Chief replied. As they proceeded to a mess hall, Chief found the students a pair of tables while Johnson began speaking with the mess staff.

"So, I don't think we got your names." Cortana said. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

"Ruby Rose." Ruby replied. "That's my sister Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha."

"Nice to meet you." Chief replied.

"Do you have a name besides Master Chief?" Yang asked.

"Classified." Chief said instantly, making Yang flicnh slightly. Then, Johnson returned with a set of heated-up MREs and some other hot food on a cart.

"Eat up." he smiled. "May be bland as hell, but it's gourmet cuisine to us here with the UNSC."

"Don't forget the Nutrition paste." Buck said as his ODSTs entered, their helmets off. "It may say chicken on the tube, but it tastes like shit straight from the bowels of Hell."

"Don't you know it, sir." Rookie said in a moderate tone, causing everyone to stare at him. "What? Just because I don't really talk doesn't mean I don't have an opinion on things."

"Amen to that." Buck said as the ODSTs sat down. Cortana then appeared from a pedestal nearby.

"Need something?" Chief asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to ask a few questions." she said. "Ruby, how exactly does your scythe work? I scanned it earlier and found out that there's a firing mechanism inside the shaft."

"It's also a gun." Ruby said simply. "High-impact sniper rifle, actually."

"Fascinating." Cortana replied. "Melee and bladed weapons that are also firearms. I wonder why we didnt' develop things like that ourselves."

"So, why are they attacking us?" Blake asked.

"They're not so much attacking you as they are attacking humanity itself." Cortana said. "For the last twenty years, we've been fighting a losing battle against the Covenant."

"Covenant?" Ruby asked.

"That's the term we use for the aliens." Buck said.

"That's right." Cortana said. "The Covenant, as you've seen, is a conglomerate of about eight or so alien species united under a religious banner. For one reason or another, they believe that humanity's very existence as a whole is an affront to them and their gods. So they started a genocidal campaign to exterminate us that started around twenty-seven years ago."

"Twenty-seven years of war?" Ren gasped.

"Yeah, and over twenty billion casualties came with it last I checked." Cortana replied. "It was easy to get to those kinds of numbers when your enemy can burn entire worlds to glass from orbit."

That statement absolutely floored the students. Ruby started crying in Yang's arms, and the others stifled their own cries.

"But we kept fighting despite all that." Cortana said. "We threw them off the planet Harvest for good, stopped the first Covenant invasion of Arcadia in their tracks, and Admiral Preston Cole single handedly destroyed an entire Covenant Fleet at Psi Serpentis. It's true that we haven't won a lot of victories, but we keep fighting. Because there's always hope, even if it's a fool's hope."

"Anyway, you should eat. Your food's getting cold." Johnson said. As the students followed his advice, Commander Keyes walked in, causing the UNSC troops to stand at attention.

"At ease." she said. "I've just received intel that the Covenant have moved off the city of Vale and are spreading out towards the other Kingdoms, and scattered their fleet while they were at it. We're clear to begin search and rescue operations. As much as I want to have you all back in the fight, Chief, you're staying here for now. Johnson, I need you to direct the survivors once they land. Alpha-9, report to the hangar for your assignments."

"Copy." Johnson replied, heading. "You eight behave. We'll be back later."

As Keyes, Alpha-9, and Johnson exited, the students finished eating and cleared their plates.

"So, what now?" Weiss asked Cortana.

"You all need rest after this." she said. "Chief, take them to the briefing area. Commander Keyes is setting up a refugee station there. And as much as you probably want to keep your weapons close, we'd prefer if you left them in the armory. We'll see what we can do to repair them there."

Ruby nodded slowly as they exited the mess, even though didn't feel like being too far from Crescent Rose at this time, and her teammates shared the feeling. However, they did as Cortana requested. As they followed Chief to a large room filled with sleeping bags and a few crates of supplies, the students sat down, feeling hopeful for the first time in a while.

"Stay here." Chief ordered. "You'll be safe. There's water and food here if you need it. I'll be back, and Cortana will check on you every so often."

As Chief left, Ruby and her friends slipped into their sleeping bags with brief breaths of exhaustion. Nora, her near-endless supply of energy gone, was asleep in moments. Team JNPR followed, along with Yang and Blake.

Weiss and Ruby remained awake for a while, but Weiss eventually nodded off, murmuring under her breath a prayer for her sister Winter's life.

Ruby soon followed, her silver eyes soon closed, and she entered a dreamless slumber.

XXXX

As the UNSC Pelicans and their escorts deployed to Vale and the Academy without interference from the Covenant, the Arbiter, clad in his newly made and fitted armor, approached the holopedestal bearing the image of the Prophet of Truth.

"What news, Arbiter?" he asked.

"We have secured the orbit around the four kingdoms of this world." he spoke. "Many of the humans here are from the Kingdom of Atlas, and are soldiers themselves, along with their autonomous soldiers called Knight-200s. They are putting up more resistance than we expected. There are also four-person teams of what they call Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting alongside them. Many of them are in their youth, but are skilled with unique weapons that we have never seen before. They also possess a shield called an "Aura" and something known as a "Semblance"."

"Very good." Truth replied. "What else?"

"There are also the wildlife called Grimm." Arbiter continued. "They are fighting against us with a single-minded ferocity. We do not know who leads or controls them at this time. There is also the matter of an unexpected development."

"Do tell, Arbiter."

"A fleet belonging to the UNSC has arrived behind us, and are rescuing survivors of our initial attack. They have not moved to attack our fleet as of now." Arbiter said. "Shall we engage them?"

"No, not yet." Truth replied. "We will deal with the UNSC in time. For now, focus your efforts on capturing those who resist. Also, obtain two of each kind of these Grimm. I wish to know more about them and how to use them against our enemy."

"As you wish."

The Arbiter ended the connection and stood to face a new arrival, Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum.

"What is it?" Arbiter asked.

"A cruiser has just arrived as reinforcements from High Charity." Rtas spoke. "Did you send for it, Arbiter?"

"No." Arbiter replied. "The Prophets have not sent any reinforcements that I know of. Are you sure they are allied?"

"Yes, I spoke with the crew of the cruiser myself." Rtas replied as the two Elites proceeded to the bridge. "They are led by a Sesa 'Refumee."

"Hmm." Arbiter mused. "That name is familiar, but I cannot place where I heard it. Track it for now, but do nothing else."

Rtas bowed and left for the bridge. The Arbiter then moved to his chambers, and accessed the Fleet's newest reports on the attack.

But outside the ship, the Cruiser moved away from the Covenant's rearguard ships and sailed towards the UNSC fleet.

XXXX

"Excuse me, but are you occupied at this moment?"

Sesa 'Refumee turned to see the Forerunner Oracle, or 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of the Halo Installation 04, hover towards him, his blue eye in a ready position.

"Yes, Spark. what is it?" Sesa asked.

"We are clear of the meddler's outside vessels." Spark said. "We are clear to broadcast when you are ready."

'"Good." Sesa replied. "We must convince the humans to listen to us, otherwise they will all be destroyed."

"Agreed. The Reclaimers know nothing of the cracks growing in the Covenant's very foundation beneath them." Spark agreed. "I will broadcast the message now, if that is what you wish."

"It is, Spark." Sesa replied. "Go ahead."

XXXX

Aboard the bridge of the In Amber Clad, Cortana was surprised to see a Covenant cruiser move in front of the UNSC fleet, and then begin broadcasting a message directly towards them.

"Commander?" she called to Keyes. "You're going to want to see this."

Keyes turned to see the cruiser and looked at Cortana with a raised eyebrow.

"Why hasn't it attacked us?" she asked.

"Because it's broadcasting a message at us as we speak." Cortana said. "I'll play it for you now."

As Keyes sat at the command table while Chief stood behind her at the ready, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, Reclaimers! I am 343 Guilty Spark, I am the monitor of Installation 04."

Keyes turned to Chief, who spoke up in a hushed voice.

"Halo…" he said. "That's Halo's Monitor."

Keyes nodded and replied with steel in her voice.

"343 Guilty Spark, this is Commander Miranda Keyes, UNSC." Keyes said. "What are you doing here?"

"I come to you because I have found you new allies, Commander." Spark replied. "The troops aboard this cruiser do not align with the Covenant, and their leader wishes to speak to you. He implores you to stand down and to hear his words."

"Alright, let's hear them." Cortana said.

"My greetings, Commander." an Elite spoke. "I am Sesa 'Refumee, Shipmaster of the Cruiser Reforged Fate. I have come to enlighten you of buried secrets that if used properly and effectively, could shatter the resolve of the Covenant and the Prophets."

Keyes raised her eyebrows.

"You're defecting?" she asked. "Why?"

"I and my troops broke our oath to the false Covenant long ago." 'Refumee replied. "Guilty Spark has opened our eyes to the truth, and we wish to now open yours."

Keyes was silent.

"Very well, come aboard the In Amber Clad." she said. "I want to hear whatever you have to say face to face."

"As you wish."

As Keyes ended the connection, she turned to Chief.

"What do you know about this Monitor?" she asked.

"Well, the Monitor tried to trick us into igniting the Halo ring." Cortana said. "But it meant to stop the Flood by doing so, but it would have killed all sentient life in its blast radius, humanity included. I believe he's telling the truth."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Keyes said. "Chief, once they land, bring them to the meeting room. Keep this quiet, though. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Chief said. As he departed for the hangar, the UNSC Pelicans bearing the survivors of Vale and Beacon could be seen heading upwards towards safety.


	5. Chapter 4 - Cloak and Dagger

As Commander Keyes, Master Chief, and Sergeant Johnson, plus a platoon of UNSC Marines, waited in the hangar, a Covenant Phantom dropship, painted with yellow markings, set itself down. As two Elites in a guard formation dropped to the side, an Elite in Officer's armor approached, followed by 343 Guilty Spark.

"Greetings, Reclaimers!" Guilty Spark chirped. "Though our last interaction on my installation was less than favorable, I ask that it be put aside for the moment."

"Fine." Chief replied. "Don't try anything."

"As you wish." 'Refumee said, approaching. "Shall we take these negotiations to a more...private locale?"

Keyes nodded and the group proceeded to a small conference room. While everyone took their seats, Keyes was the first to speak.

"What exactly happened to make you defect from the Covenant?" she asked.

"You can thank the Monitor for that." 'Refumee replied. "When my troops recovered him from the Halo Ring, we were once members of the Covenant, like my fellow Sangheili. However, Guilty Spark opened our eyes."

"I'm sure you understand or know that the Covenant worship my creators, the Forerunners." Guilty Spark said. "However, their entire faith and their reasons for their campaigns against you is based on a falsehood."

"The Forerunners are not gods, and contrary to the Covenant's long-held convictions, the Halo Installations were created to purge the galaxy of sentient life in order to stop the Flood onslaught."

"We know that Halo is a weapon, but what exactly do these Forerunners and the Flood have to do with this?" Cortana asked.

"An excellent question." Guilty Spark continued. "The Flood, before the rings were activated the first time, had the Forerunner ecumene on the edge of total collapse. A few more years, and the entire galaxy would have been consumed. To stop this, they activated the entire Halo array to purge the galaxy of all sentient life, including the Forerunners themselves."

"They were activated in the past?" Keyes asked, astonished.

"Yes, and if you are wondering how your kind survived, the Forerunner Librarian and her Lifeworkers indexed the DNA of all species in order to repopulate the galaxy, which includes humanity." Guilty Spark continued. "However, there are more pressing matters to be considered."

"Matters like what?" Keyes asked.

"The Covenant have appointed a new Arbiter." 'Refumee said. "A warrior-judge of old, blessed by the Prophets to carry out their will in the name of the Covenant. It is an honorable role...and a death sentence. Every Arbiter ever appointed has died in their course of duty."

"But I believe that I can sway this one to our side." 'Refumee said. "For I know of him and his accomplishments. His name is Thel 'Vadamee, and he is the commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, and he now leads his fleet in conquest on this planet. If we can open his eyes to the truth, he will become a great ally to your kind."

"How exactly do you plan to do this?" Cortana raised an eyebrow. "I think the Covenant know that humanity is their enemy and won't exactly be in a mood to listen."

"Which is why we have formulated a plan." Guilty Spark said. "The Covenant see me as an Oracle, a voice of their gods. They would do anything to ensure my safety. As such, I will go down to the surface of Remnant and alert them to my presence. Which most likely will involve sending the Arbiter to my presumed rescue."

"And there, we shall ensnare him and his forces in a trap." 'Refumee continued. "But we will need your help to succeed in this."

Keyes was silent for a few moments.

"I'll need to speak with the UNSC command back home to get approval for an operation like this, but you'll probably make a better case for them if you tell them this plan yourselves. But know that you have my support for now."

"I understand." 'Refumee said. "Spark, will you stay here for now to aid the humans while I begin preparations?"

"Certainly!" Guilty Spark replied. "I look forward to working with you, Reclaimers!"

As the group filed out, Johnson brought 'Refumee and his guards to their Phantom, while Keyes, Chief, Cortana, and Guilty Spark headed to the bridge to alert the UNSC and prepare for what lay ahead.

=H=

Aboard the Covenant Flagship, the Arbiter approached the communications room and bowed as the images of the Prophets appeared.

"What news do you bear, Arbiter?" Truth asked.

"Our forces have gained air superiority over the humans here on Remnant." Arbiter replied. "They are still resisting us heavily on the ground, with their Huntsmen and Huntresses leading the charge, alongside machine soldiers from the human Kingdom of Atlas. We continue to gain ground, but our pace has slowed."

"Good." Truth replied. "Continue as planned, Arbiter. And should anything else occur that is of interest, inform us immediately."

"As you wish."

The Arbiter bowed, and as the hologram disappeared, he turned to see an Elite intelligence officer approach.

"What is it?" the Arbiter asked.

"We have just received a signal from the surface." the Elite replied. "A signal belonging to an Oracle of the Gods. It beckons us to bring him to safety."

"Where is it coming from?" the Arbiter asked quickly.

The Elite displayed a palm-sized hologram projector, which displayed an expansive forest ruin, made from stone.

"Good." the Arbiter affirmed. "Have Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum and his troops deploy there in my company. We shall return the Oracle to the safety of the Prophet's domain."

"I will notify him immediately."

The two Elites parted ways, and left the communications room. However, as they left, a white-furred Brute entered the chamber without a sound. Tartarus locked the door and activated the pedestal to speak with the Prophet of Truth.

"Ah, Tartarus." Truth said silkily. "It is fortunate you have contacted me."

"I live by your command, noble Prophet." Tartarus replied. "Do you know of the carrier that arrived as supposed reinforcements from High Charity?"

"I am familiar with the Arbiter telling me of such a ship."

"It seems that the crew of the vessel and their commanders have forsaken the Covenant and the Great Journey...and joined the humans of the UNSC. Our spies report that they plan to sway the Arbiter to join them as well."

The Prophet of Truth closed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"Are you certain of this?"

"We intercepted a transmission from the cruiser's Shipmaster confirming his intent to meet with the UNSC." Tartarus continued. I know nothing of what came as a result of this."

Truth opened his eyes and scowled.

"Then these Elites have spoken and embraced heresy of the highest offense." Truth said with anger clear in his dark voice. "You are to follow the Arbiter to the surface and shadow his mission to retrieve an Oracle of the Gods. Should he fail in this task, or side with the enemy…kill him and his forces and show no mercy to them, and then retrieve the Oracle as intended."

"Should this...expectation happen and you prove your loyalty to the Covenant, and you and the Brutes shall replace the Elites as my Honor Guard and be set above them."

"Am I understood, Chieftain?"

"By your command."

As the connection ended, Tartarus retrieved his personal Gravity Hammer and gathered two platoons of his fellow Brutes, with more teams of Grunts and Jackals, and then took five Phantoms to the surface, shadowing the Elites.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Gambit in the Dark

As the meeting with Lord Hood continued, Keyes stood silently as Hood spoke with both Fleetcom and CINCONI regarding the new development of Sesa 'Refumee and Guilty Spark's troops joining the UNSC's efforts on Remnant. Their images on the holoscreen were blacked out, and Keyes closed up her hands in expectation.

"Well Commander, it seems that you're quite lucky." Hood said as he reappeared. "Fleetcom and ONI have approved your initiative with these defectors. However…"

"This does not mean we trust them, not just yet. Has the trap been set and baited?"

"We've just received word that Guilty Spark and 'Refumee have everything in place." Keyes replied. "Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, and two companies of Marines alongside some ODSTs are deploying now to assist them."

"Good." Hood replied. "Stick with the plan and maybe...we can gain the upper hand against the Covenant after all. Cairo Station out."

As Keyes saluted, the connection ended. She returned to her bridge chair and tapped into Master Chief's comms.

"Chief, good news. We are green to operate." she said. "Have the troops deploy immediately. Make sure that when the trap springs to hold your fire, let Spark and 'Refumee take the lead."

"Understood."

As Keyes turned to see several Pelican dropships full of survivors make their way to the In Amber Clad's main hangar, she gave a small smile.

=H2=

Ruby, Yang, and the rest of both Team RWBY and JNPR woke up to see Buck and Alpha-9 shepherding additional survivors into the room. Some were Atlas soldiers, others civilians, but there were a few standouts. General Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda were present for a few moments before being escorted away to the bridge. Several teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses, including Team CVFY and other acquaintances of Team RWBY, were all set down on stretchers, with IV lines attached. Many of them were wounded or without their weapons.

This was followed by several joyful reunions with Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, Sun Wukong, and to Yang and Ruby's surprise and sheer happiness, Taiyang Xiao Long and Zwei. They had both made it out, as Taiyang had come earlier to surprise his daughters before the Festival. However, there were plenty of injuries to go around amongst them as well.

Sun's tail had a third of it missing from Covenant plasma fire, Qrow had a bandaged chest from a slash from an Energy Sword, and Winter's left arm was in a sling, badly burned. Taiyang had several bruises and cuts on his face and body, and Zwei was missing some patches of fur from running through incoming fire on a few occasions. As it would turn out, the Corgi had saved a group of survivors by distracting multiple Covenant squads, leaving them easy targets for the Huntsmen, Huntresses, and the UNSC.

Luckily, the medics stationed with each team had patched them up as much as they could, and in some cases, used canisters of Biofoam to seal wounds, which astounded the people of Remnant, who had never seen the substance before.

Now, as Zwei slept in Ruby and Yang's lap while they also dozed by their dad and uncle, Taiyang had a guilty look on his face.

"I wanted to surprise them." he murmured sadly. "Instead I got all hell breaking loose on Remnant. Not the best way to have a family reunion."

"Yeah, totally." Qrow replied, drinking from his hip flask. "At least we're all safe. Ruby, Zang, Zwei...hell, even the Ice Queens are having some time together."

Taiyang turned his head and saw Weiss sleeping, her head resting on her sister's right shoulder, Winter was also trying her best not to fall asleep herself, as her eyes were flickering open and shut.

"Tai."

Taiyang turned his head back to Qrow.

"We will survive. I know that for certain. How, I'm not so sure."

"You're right." Taiyang nodded as the two of them dozed off. "I just hope we all live to see this through to the end."

=H2=

Emerald Forest, Old Stone Ruins, Beacon Proving Grounds

As the four UNSC Pelicans bearing Chief, Alpha-9, and additional Marines landed in hiding amongst the foliage, Guilty Spark called out over comms.

"We are all set, Reclaimer! Sesa 'Refumee's forces are in position, and I have arranged a special obstacle to buy us additional time."

"What kind of obstacle?" Chief asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that." Spark replied. "It would spoil the surprise. However, I have jury-rigged my systems to emit waves that will scramble the Covenant's scanners, rendering them unable to detect your forces."

"...Copy. We're on the way."

As the UNSC forces linked up with the defectors and hid themselves, three Covenant Phantoms flew overhead and landed a short distance away. As their troops disembarked, The Arbiter and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee led the way into the ruins.

"What is it?" the Shipmaster asked when the Arbiter stopped and glanced at the sky.

"I heard something from above," he replied. "It was…odd. No matter. We must push forward and retrieve the Oracle with haste."

As the Covenant gave quiet cheers and proceeded, a small, black, jellyfish-like creature with red tentacles watched the aliens move through the trees.

=H2=

The Grimmlands were relatively unscathed by the invasion, due to the Covenant's focus on the human Kingdoms. But with every Grimm that they killed or captured for their purposes, their creator's wrath grew and grew.

Salem, the Grimm Witch, watched through the eyes of her spawn as they were hunted down by the Covenant. Many of her more powerful creations, such as the Nevermores, could hold their own in the air, but not for long against Banshees, Seraphs, and Phantoms. Likewise, her Deathstalkers, Beowolves, and Ursa were quite powerful on the ground, but their vast numbers meant nothing when the Covenant could kill them quicker than she could create new Grimm to aid her children.

She was fighting a losing battle for the first time in hundreds of years. Salem felt something moist fall down her pale cheeks. A single, black tear. She wiped it away gingerly, as such emotion was rare to her.

However, there were other matters to deal with. Many of her spies and assassins in the Four Kingdoms were dead, and her three main emissaries, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai, had gone missing during the attack on Beacon Academy. The False Maiden and her cohorts were capable fighters, but against the invaders who overwhelmed her children so easily?

To say it simply, Salem had little hope that any of them survived, and if they didn't, her plans would go on...they always did in the end. However, Salem was still a human once before, centuries ago, and though she had long forsaken her love, Ozma, and his many reincarnations…

This was still her world, the world she called her home.

And Salem would gladly give her life to ensure Remnant lived on for her children. Swallowing her pride, she reached out with her powers of darkness to reach the mind of Headmaster Ozpin, or the Warrior Ozma.

"Ozma...hear my voice. The Grimm shall give humanity their strength. Not for your sake or mine, but for the sake of Remnant and the Kingdoms. Come to the ruins of Beacon. I must and I will speak to you...once again."


	7. Chapter 6 - The Turning of Faith

As the UNSC Pelicans took off via another route for the human fleet in orbit, the Master Chief, Alpha-9, and the Marines took up hidden defensive positions in the foliage, alongside 'Refumee's Elites, Jackals, and Grunts. The Marines and ODSTs, having been briefed on the operation while in transit, were visibly nervous from being side-by-side with their former enemies, but the presence of the Master Chief and 'Refumee kept both sides focused on the objective.

"Are we ready?" 'Refumee asked Guilty Spark.

"We are all set." Spark replied. "The Arbiter and three Covenant squads will arrive shortly. I would suggest concealing yourselves in haste."

Chief nodded and hid behind a stone wall as Spark hovered in the open, with 'Refumee nearby in case of trouble. RIght on time, three Covenant platoons appeared, with an Elite in more ornate grey armor at the front.

"The Arbiter is here, at the head of the enemy." 'Refumee said quietly. "Keep him alive, I must speak to him."

"Copy." Chief replied, slowly loading his Assault Rifle. "All teams, stay low and quiet."

As the Covenant troops approached Guilty Spark, they bowed as the Arbiter came forward.

"The Oracle is safe." the Arbiter said. "Call for extraction."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Spark replied as a box made from blue light appeared around the Covenant teams, sealing them inside. "I regret to inform you that you have been gravely misled."

"That is quite an understatement." 'Refumee said as he approached, one hand over a Plasma Rifle holstered at his hip. "Listen to me, Arbiter, and hear. The Prophets will lead us not to the Great Journey, but to death for us all."

"Heresy!" Rtas' Vadumee snarled. "Who has taught you so?"

"I did." Guilty Spark said, silencing the Elites. "As I said earlier, Arbiter, you and all others of your Covenant have been misled by the Prophets. And your persistence shall only lead to your destruction."

"Arbiter, do you know why this known as the Age of Reclamation?" ''Refumee asked. "The Prophets mistranslated the Forerunner text that names this Age. It is not written as Reclamation, but Reclaimer. The Forerunner's word...for Humanity."

The Elites' eyes widened.

"Yes. The Humans are the ones chosen to inherit the legacy of the Forerunners, and you have been slaughtering them." 'Refumee continued. "The Prophets knew of this, and kept silent in order to empower themselves and the Covenant they claim to represent."

"And furthermore, the Halo Rings are not the path to the Great Journey, but weapons built to annihilate all sentient life, in order to stop the Flood onslaught." Spark added. "They were fired in the past, and every sentient being in the galaxy died, as planned by the Forerunners."

"And yet, you still do not believe." 'Refumee continued, drawing closer to the Arbiter, who had turned away. "Then I shall tell you one last hidden secret. The Prophets have betrayed you as well."

The Arbiter turned one eye to face 'Refumee.

"They have sent the Chieftain of the Brutes to silence you should you fail to retrieve the Oracle." 'Refumee said. "They have been watching for quite some time."

"Indeed." said Tartarus as he strode forward with five Brute packs, stunning the Elites. "Do what must be done, Arbiter. The Prophets command it!"

"Open your eyes, Arbiter!" 'Refumee said to a silent Thel 'Vadamee. "Join us, and set right the injustices we have committed!"

"Do not dare!" Tartarus roared. "The Great Journey awaits you all! Will you disobey the faith that has kept us for ages upon ages!?"

As the shield disappeared and Guilty Spark took cover, the Arbiter slowly turned to face Tartarus, along with the other Elites as they drew their weapons.

"If I am to forsake the Great Journey…" the Arbiter said quietly, drawing his Energy Sword and igniting it. "I will do it for those who cannot! I stand with Humanity!"

"So bet it." Tartarus growled. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Prepare yourselves!" 'Refumee cried as the Brutes opened up, with the Elites taking cover and returning fire. "Humans, join us! Now is the time!"

"Engage!" Chief yelled as he, the Marines, and the ODSTs opened fire in support of the Arbiter and his troops. The Brutes immediately split their attack to engage the humans, giving the Arbiter and his forces the opportunity to escape.

"Go north, Arbiter." 'Refumee said as the other Elites headed into the trees, the Arbiter covering them. "You will find our Phantoms waiting for you. Take them to the human fleet. They will aid you further."

The Arbiter gave a nod of gratitude as he followed his troops. 'Refumee beckoned Guilty Spark over and accessed the radio.

"Commander Keyes, the Arbiter and his troops have joined us." he spoke. "However, the Covenant has engaged us. We require reinforcements immediately."

"Understood." Miranda Keyes replied. "Support is incoming, hold the line until it arrives."

As 'Refumee nodded, he picked up a second Plasma Rifle and opened fire, dual wielding the weapons and cutting down three Brutes, taking the lead against the Covenant. The humans also began to advance ahead, moving cover to cover, with Chief at the forefront.

As the Phantoms carrying the Arbiter's troops, escorted by three UNSC Pelicans and five Longsword fighters, headed to the In Amber Clad's main hangar, Commander Keyes routed two additional Pelicans bearing Scorpion tanks to Chief's position.

"Commander, all friendlies are aboard." Cortana reported. "I'll contact Fleetcom with mission success."

"Copy." Keyes replied, standing up and heading to the hangar. "I'll meet with the Arbiter. Keep them contained in the hangar for now, we don't want to scare our guests."

"Understood, ma'am." Cortana replied. "By the way, Headmaster Ozpin needs to speak with you when you are done. He says he needs to return to Beacon immediately, and it can't wait. It involves the Grimm and someone called Salem."

"Tell him I'll do what I can once I'm finished." Keyes replied. "In the meantime, get a Pelican on standby once we're finished."

"Understood." the AI replied, sending the notification to a waiting Pelican. As Keyes exited the bridge, she furrowed her brow slightly.


End file.
